A multilayer ceramic electronic component has been widely used as a component of an information technology (IT) device such as a computer, a personal digital assistant (PDA), a cellular phone, or the like, since it has a small size, implements high capacitance, and may be easily mounted, and has also been widely used as an electrical component since it has high reliability and high strength characteristics.
Recently, a thickness of the multilayer ceramic electronic component has been reduced due to thinning of IT products. As a result, the strength of the multilayer ceramic electronic component becomes increasingly important, and the problem of delamination that may occur in the multilayer ceramic electronic component is also increasingly occurring.